kehidupan dunia ninja konoha
by Ginko Nishimuraya
Summary: menceritakan tentang kehidupan ilmuan Konoha setelah perang dunia ninja ke 4 berakhir
1. Chapter 1

KEHIDUPAN NINJA KONOHA

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**warning:**OOC ,banyak typo ,AU,bahasa aneh crita abal –abal dan radak ngwur

crita ini saya –buat hanya untuk kesenengan semata .

Thanks buat yang udah mau nyempetin liat fanficku yang abal-abal ini dan masih jauh dari kata bagus

**Shikamaru Dibuat pusing **

Alkisah setelah perang dunia ninja keempat berakhir, kehidupan damai dunia ninja pun terwujud di negri konohagakure dan negri-negri lainnya. Penduduk dunia ninja lebih memfokuskan diri untuk mengembangkan iptek terutama di konohagakure. Hal ini karena jutsu –jutsu sudah tidak terlalu dibutuhkan. Bahkan Anbu pun semakin dikurangi karena sedikitnya tindak kejahatan. Mereka hannya bertugas dalam penertiban jalan. Bisa dibilang penjara sepi bahkan mungkin tidak berpenghuni padahal penjara di negri konoha fasilitasnya mirip dengan hotel bintang lima. Namun karena kesadaran yang tinggi dari penduduk sendiri serta kejadian perang dunia ninja menimbukan krisis bukan hannya ekonomi tapi moral juga . Hal inilah yang memdorong penduduk konona maupun penduduk negri lain untuk membangun Negara yang aman ,damai dan sejahtera. Sehingga bias dipastikan mereka enggan melakukan tindakan-tindakan kejahatan yang hanya merusak usaha mereka untuk mewujudkan perdamaian dunia. Selain itu kehidupan ekonomi di negri konoha di jamin oleh pemerintah tidak ada yng bakal kelaparan asal orang itu mau bekerja

_10 tahun kemudian….._

Negri konohagakure sudah berubah dan semakin maju. Mobilitas penduduk sangat tinngi terutama di ibukota negri konohagakure ,konoha. Semua penemuan-penemuan yang diciptakan tak lepas dari hasil jerih payah para ilmuan –ilmuan konoha serta kerjasama dengan ilmuan-ilmuan penduduk negri lain. Di konoha sendiri ada akademi penelitian disamping akademi yang lain. Di masa ini akademi ninja semakin ditinggalkan banyak yang berminat di akademi penelitiain maka tak heran bila mudah menemui akademi –akademi penelitaian terutama di ibukota . Bahkan akademi penelitian dananya dari pemerintah. Seluruh akademi –akademi penelitian di negri konohagakure di kepalai oleh Nara shikamaru,priya yang terkenal malas seantero konoha namun punya IQ diatas 200.

Sebenarnya Shikamau tidak terlalu suka menjadi seorang kepala peneliti dia hanya ingin menjadi ninja biasa lalu punya dua orang anak. Ia juga berharap agar anak pertamanya berjenis kelamin perempuan, sedangkan anak keduanya laki-laki. Dan ia berencana setelah anak pertamanya menikah, dia akan pensiun dari dunia ninja untuk terjun ke bidang pertanian. Namun karena permintaan dari temari istrinya dan juga sahabat-sahabatnya yang menduduki peranan penting di pemerintahan konohagakure beserta ayahnya sendiri. Tak lupa juga Hokake Naruto yang memintanya sendiri. Sudah tentu Shikamaru tidak mampu mengindahkan permintaan orang –orang akhirnya mau menduduki jabatan Shikamru tipe orang pemalas namun dai tetap seorang yang bertanggung jawab.Terbukti Akademi Penelitian yang dibawahinya berkembang tak jarang ditemukan Shikamaru tertidur Saat rapat pembahasan kebijakan ataupun Rapat pengembangan mesin. Namun tanpa sepengetahuan siapapaun Shikamaru melakuakan riset sendiri untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang berkaitan denagn yang menyebabkan Shikamaru menjadi kepala akedemi penelitian dalam waktu yang lama yaitu 15 tahun. Bukan karena kebiasaannya yang tidur saat rapat Shikamru tetep dipercaya memegang tampuk kepemimpinan itu. Namun karena ketepatan waktu yang digunakan Shikamaru beserta timnya dalam menyelesaikan projek .Waktu yang singkat dan penemuan yang mengagumkan. Penemuan yang sangat diperlukan untuk mempermudahkan pekerjaan penduduk terutama penduduk Konohagakure. Tak mengherankan kehidupan penduduk konohagakure sejahtera dan jauh dari kata miskin.

Puncak penemuan ilmuan-ilmuan konoha yaitu ditemukannya satelit . Penciptaan alat ini terinspirasi dari jurus bunshin milik hokage ke 7 yaitu Uzumaki Naruto. Tujuan sesungguhnya dari penciptaan satelit ini adalah untuk menemukan informasi dimana letak SDA –SDA yang bias digunakan untuk pengembangan teknologi di konoha. Seperti untuk menemuan sumber bijih besi yang digunakan untuk pembuatan senjata. Awalnya untuk menemukan biji besi tersebut para ilmuan meminta bantuan hokage untuk menemukan lokasi tambang biji besi dengan menggunakan bushin milik sepertinya penggunaan bushin ini benar-benar merepotkan dan menguras tenaga sang Hokage serta membutuhkan waktu pun jatuh sakit akibat cakranya hampir habis digunakan untuk menemukan lokasi tersebut .Hingga istri sang hokage yang terkenal kalem dan lembut bisa melabrak Shikamaru inilah ungkapan kekesalan sang Uzumaki hinata kepada Shikamaru sebagai kepala penelitian ini. Apakah dengan berteriak-teriak?oh tidak itu bukan hinata namanya ?

0000000000000…..

Siang yang cerah di musim semi setelah mengurusi suaminya yang sakit hinata memutuskan untuk mengunjungi rumah temari kawannya sekaligus istri dari orang yang membuatnya kesal . Sukur-sukur bertemu dengan Shikamaru dan mengungkapkan kekesalannya.

Akhirnya setelah menempuh jarak yang tidak jauh hinata sampai juga kerumah Temari bersama keduanya dengan gaya jepang seperti zaman meijin tepat berada di depan mengetuk kentongan yang berada di depan gerbang tiga kali

"tok…tok….. tok…."2 orang maid perempuan dengan baju kimononya membuka gerbang . Dengan Anggun dan senyum yang menyungging di bibir mereka,kedua maid tersebut mempersilahkan hinata masuk ke mansion keluarga Nara.

"Ohayou gozaimasu …Hinata-sama!Silahkan masuk. Temari-sama sedang menikmati acara minum teh di taman belakang bersama Shikamru-sama."

" Antarkan aku kesana!" hinata memerintah kedua maid itu dengan tampang dingin dan tidak bersahabat seperti biasanya. Para maid terlihat ketakutan melihat ekspresi hinata yang tidak langkah segera para maid mengantarkan Hinata ke taman Hinata sendiri sudah tau letak taman tersebut. Hinata memerintahtahkan kedua maid tersebut mengantarkannya hannya sebagai formalitas saja untuk mempermudah menuju taman belakang.

"Ha-haik hi-nata-sama" dengan gugup kedua maid tersebut menjawab perintah istri hokage.

Selah melewati 2 pintu kemudian masuk kelorong yang sekitarnya terdapat kolam ikan kemudian belok kekiri kemudia kekanan akhirnya hinata besernya ke empat maid tiba di taman tempat Temari dan Shikamru menikmati acara minum teh. Dengan wajah bersahabatnya Temari menyambut kedatangan hinata.

"Ohayou hinata-chan. kenapa tidak menghubungiku dulu kalau mau berkunjung dan lagi kau sendirian … kemana suamimu?"Tanya temari yang menyadari ketidakhadiran Naruto

"Ohayou Temari-chan. Maaf hari ini Naruto sedang beristirahat karena sakit. "jawab hinata

"Naruto sakit!Kenapa kau kesini hinata-chan kalau Naruto ssedang sakit? "Tanya temari heran melihat tingkah Hinata

"oh soal itu Naruto tadi sudah beristirahat dan aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar untuk refreshing karena lelah mengurus Naruto semalaman. Aku kesini Cuma sebentar kog. "Jawab Hinata dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat.

"Kalau begitu silahkan duduk bersama kami"

"terimakasih temari-cahan .Oh ya Shikamaru kau terlihat begitu sehat?"Tanya hinata setelah duduk. Heran dengan pertanyaan Hinta Temari pun bertnya.

" apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu"

" ah bukan apa- pa hanya saja Naruto sakit setelah menyelesaikan projek dari tim shikamaru. Tapi kulihat Shikamaru baik –baik saja tidak seperti suamiku. Padahal dia kan kepala timnya. dan suamiku Cuma orang luar yang membantu kelancaran pengembangan riset dari pjojek shikamaru saja. Apa yang lemah suamiku atau projek ini memanag projek aneh dari suamimu." Temari yang semakin bingung dengan pernyataan hinata bertanya lagi sementara Shikamru yang disindir sepertinya tidak merasa kesindir.

"apa maksudmu hinata –chan aku semakin tidak mengerti?"

"kau belum tau za kalau Shikamaru meminta bantuan Hokage untuk mempermudah projeknya."

"belum. kalau boleh tau Shika meminta bantuan apa?"

"kau tanyakan sendiri pada suamimu yang kurang ajar ini. suamiku itu adalah hokage yang bertanggung jawab. Dia pasti menuruti permintaan kepala penelitian pengembangan iptek yang meminta bantuannya walaupun penelitian itu terkesan sangat konyol sekali menurutku." Mendengar sindiran-sindiran Hinata yang menghinanya Shikamaru pun membela diri.

" Itukan sudah kewajiban bagi seorang Hokage, Apa lagi ini demi pengembangan alatku yang berguna bagi masyarakat dan dia satu-satunaya yang bias melacak dengan Bushinnya yang banyak!'

"yaa..tapi kau kan bias menghentikan dia kalau dirasa dia sudah lama mencari. kau tau kan dia pantang menyerah apa lagi meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya. Kau tau Dia tidak tidur selama seminggu Dan menyebarkan Bushinnya yang tidak sedikit keseluruh plosok Negri taukan Suamiku itu seorang manusia bukan Jincuriki. kau kan bias minta bantuan yang lain bukan Narotu"dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat dan terkesan dipaksakan Shikamaru membalas

"heheh….maaf Hinata –chan kau tau juga kan Kalau mengunakan Bushinnya Naruto itu lebih cepat. Aku tidak Tau kalau itu menguras Chakra dia kuat."bela Shikamaru

"Ya…ya..ya tapi Kau juga harus ingat bahwa Naruto itu Hokage kerjaannya bukan mengurusi penelitianmu saja. Masih banyak kerjaan lain. Gara- gara kau kerjaan lain jadi terbengkalai."

"sekali lagi saya minta maaf hinata sama"dengan tanpang memelas.

"Baik untuk Kali ini kamu saya maafkan. Tapi kalau kau membuat suamiku begitu lagi ,aku tak segan –segan membunuhmu dengan jurus Six hundreed Hexagram milikku. Oh ya aku harus segera pulang"

"i-ya Hinata-chan. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf atas ulah suamiku. Kalau ada waktu senggang jangan lupa kemari."Tanpa membalas Temari hinata melenggang pergi begitu saja meningglakan merka berdua yang lagi sweedrop menyaksikan tingkah Hinata ini.

"kenapa hinta jadi sensitive begini tidak biasanya.?"

''Mungkin di lagi hamil muda kali"Timpal Shikamaru dengan santainya. Dan ini suksess membuat Temari menjitak kepala Si Rambut nanas.

"auuuuu…. apa-apaan kau ini. Bukankah perkataanku benar. Ibu hamilkan biasanya sensitife seperti saat kau hamil muda dulu."

"eh…. Baka Shikamaru….itu pasti gara-gara ulahmu yang keterlaluan."

"tapi itukan sudah Resikonya si Naruto. Salah sendiri dulu memintaku menjadi kepala Akademi Penelitian. Lagian itu juga tanggung jawabnya karena dia mempunyai jutsu Bushin."

"Tapi dia kan juga Hokage. Ah sudahlah aku mau menjemput Marumi-chan disekolahnya. Buang-buang waktu ngomong denganmu."

"MENDOUKUSEI"benar-benar istri yang tidak setia. Seharusnya dia membelaku tadi malah ini ikut-ikutan nyalahin aku. Apa menurutnya menjadi kepala Akademi penelitian itu mudah. Kalau saja Si Sasuske mau menngantikanku ,pasti aku sudah mengundurkan diri sejak lama dan Kakashi belum tua pasti aku tidak bakalan dikejar-kejar deadline,mengurusi akademi-akademi yang kekurangan guru,yang bermasalah,mengadakan rapat,memikirkan projek baru dan lain tetek bengeknya yang bikin kepalaku tambah pusing , gerutu Shimaru dalam hati

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….. MENDOUKUSEI!" setelah berteriak frustasi dengan menjambak rambutnya yang dikucir bak nanas itu Shikamaru melenggang pergi meninggalkan taman dan menuju kamarnya untuk tidur….

TBC…..

maaf kalau ada teori yang ngawur ini Cuma crita fanfic tanpa fakta ilmiah. apabila ada yng tau meknisme kerja satelit astronomi maupun satelit informasi bisa nulis sarannya disini

Sekali lagi Ginko mohon saran dan kritikan dari para reader demi fanfic yang lebih baik lagi

**THANKS FOR YOUR READING **


	2. Chapter 2

KEHIDUPAN NINJA KONOHA

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**warning:**OOC ,banyak typo ,AU,bahasa aneh crita abal –abal dan radak ngwur

crita ini saya –buat hanya untuk kesenengan semata .

Thanks buat yang udah mau nyempetin liat fanficku yang abal-abal ini dan masih jauh dari kata bagus

_Sebelumnya di __**Shikamaru Dibuat pusing**__….._

"Mendoukusei"benar-benar istri yang tidak setia. Seharusnya dia membelaku tadi malah ini ikut-ikutan nyalahin aku. Apa menurutnya menjadi kepala Akademi penelitian itu mudah. Kalau saja Si Sasuske mau menngantikanku ,pasti aku sudah mengundurkan diri sejak lama dan Kakashi belum tua pasti aku tidak bakalan dikejar-kejar deadline,mengurusi akademi-akademi yang kekurangan guru,yang bermasalah,mengadakan rapat,memikirkan projek baru dan lain tetek bengeknya yang bikin kepalaku tambah pusing , gerutu Shimaru dalam hati

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….. MENDOUKUSEI!" setelah berteriak frustasi dengan menjambak rambutnya yang dikucir bak nanas itu Shikamaru melenggang pergi meninggalkan taman dan menuju kamarnya untuk tidur….

**Bisakah berkunjung ke bumi?**

Shikamaru membenarkan kata istri hokage. Dia mengakui bahwa disini dia yang salah. Bagaimanapun Naruto tetaplah seorang manusia,walaupun dia mempunyai cakra yang sangat besar. Tidak menutup kemungkinana dia akan kelelahan bila menggunakan cakra selama seminggu penuh. Dari sinilah shikamaru mulai berfikir untuk menciptakan alat pelacak bukan tenaga manusia atau cakra. Shikamaru pun memutuskan untuk mengadakan rapat membahas rancangan ini .

Tepat jam 4 sore seluruh anggotanya telah berkumpul di ruang auditorium untuk rapat dadakan ini. Banyak yang bingung setelah sang kepala mengungkapakan gagasannya dan tak sedikit yang mengomentari bahwa ini adalah eksperimen yang konyol mengingat selama ini mereka membuat alat dengan tenaga cakra. Namun masih ada dua anggota lain yang sependapat dengan Shikamaru ,yaitu sasuke dan hatake kakashi. Mereka sependapat karena ketika mengeluarkan jurus mereka bangyak mengeluarkan cakra. Dan akhirnya rapat ini berlangsunga alaot antara kubu Shimaru dan kubu yang menolak pembuatan alat ini karena dinilai musthil. walaupun kubu Shikamru hanya terdiri dari tiga ornga sedangkan kubu kontra 57 orang tetapi tetap saja kubu Shikamaru yang menang.57 biasa orang melawan tiga orang jenius sudah pasti mereka smua yang kalah. Dan akhirnya merkapun mengalah karena kalah aragumen dengan ketiga orang jenius itu.

3 tahun sudah usaha mereka menciptakan alat ini. Akhinya denagn pengorbanan dan perjuangan yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit alat ini selesai dikembangkan ealaupun masih juga bias dibilang bukan hannya menguras tenaga materiil tapi juga saja untuk mewujudkan alat ini pasti mendapat tekanan metal terutama sang kepala kademi sendiri selain para anggota yang mulai jenuh mengadakan penelitian ini. Bukan hannya dari para anggota sang kepala mendapat tekanan tapi juga dari keluarga anggota danoarang –orang ahali yang dimintai bantuan. Seperti 1,5 tahun yang lalu suami Hinata yaitu sang hokage sendiri geram kepada shikamaru karena membuat istrinya kelelahan setelah mengunakan Byakugannya dalam waktu lama hannya untuk mengetahui adanya energy pada suatu benda,dia mengeluarkan Rasenggannya untuk membalas Si Shika.

"RASENGGAN!,kena kau Shikamaru tak puaskah kau dulu maemaksaku menggunakan Bunshin dan sekarang kau memaksa hinata mennguanakan Byakugannya" Shikamaru yang tanpa persiapanpun langsung terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri setelah itu .

Tak berselang lama, 5 bulan setelah kejadian itu istri sasuke yang kini telah berganti marga menjadi uchiha sakura juga melabrak Shikamaru karena memaksa suaminya menyemburkan bola apai selama 1 bulan setiap hari untuk melelehkan besi. Untuk l abrakan si sakura ini Shikamaru harus menginap dirumah sakit selama 1bulan karean sakura marah dan mengeluarkan jurus pukulan mautnya yang membuatnya menderita patah tulang belakang dan gagar otak ringan. Untung saja luka ini tidak meneyebabakan sebgian memori San kepala akademi hilang atupun menjadi eror. Dan buakan hannya itu saja masih banyak kejadian lain yang cukup membuat rumah sakit konoha sampai hafal dengan pasien yang bernama Shikamaru.

Selang beberapa bulan setelah penemuan alat itu atau yang disebut dengan satelit ,satelit keduapun diluncurkan dengan bentuk dan mesin yang lebih canggih lagi dan letak yang lebih tinngi dan bukan hnnya bias mengawashi negri konoha saja namun juga negri tetangga.

Suatu ketika shikamaru sedang tidak ada kerjaan ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengamati angkasa di layar yang berhubungan dengan satelit informasi itu. Ketika dia tengah mengamati salah satu bintang diangkasa tiba-tiba dia menemukan suatu panet yang warnnya biru diselumuti awan mirip dengan planet dunia ninja namun sepertinya sangat jauh dari planet dunia ninja.

"oi Shika serius benget sich"sapa ino yang mengalihkan perhatian Shikamaru dari akativitasnya mengamati planet mirip palanet dunia ninja.

"oh ino …..choji ada apa malem-malem ke leb kerjaku ?"Tanya shikamaru yang keget melihat kedatangan mereka secara tiba-tiba.

"oh kita Cuma mau ngajak makan malam saja sudah lama enggak kumpul bareng"jawab Chouji

"Tapi kog malem ?"

"ah itu karena kita berdua senggangnya malam dan tadi kami cari diruamahmu kau tidak ada temari memberitahu kami kalau kau masih disini "Jawab chouji lagi

"oh begitu dan kau Ino apa kagak dimarahi Sai kalau kau keluyuran malam-malam apalagi ditemani dua priya"

"Santai saja Si Sai lagi ada misi di desa tetangga, Eh ngomong-ngomong loe lagi ngapain?"

"oh ini ,aku lagi iseng saja tadi trus nemuin planet yang mrip dengan planet kita"

"mirip planet kita"jawab keduanya serempapak menandakan keterkejutannya

"boleh aku lihat?"pinta ino

"aku juga penasaran "Chojipun ikut-ikutan

"silahkan"

"mana planetnya"Tanya Ino

"INI"Sambil Shikamru menunjukkan gambar bulatan rumanyan kecil dilayar

"kog kecil ,bias diperbesar enggak?"Tanya Chouji

"Ini sudah diperbesar,karena letaknya jauh jadi diperbesarpun Cuma segini,Ini ukuran sebenarnya"Setelah mengklik satu tombol disamping layar ukurannya kembali seperti semula

"kurasa aku akan membuat alat dengan perbesaran yng lebih besar dari ini"

"Smanagat shika,mungkin disana juga perpenghuni seperti di sisni"

Selang beberpa bulan kembali diluncurkan kembali satelit yang lebih canggih hannya untuk mengamati planet yang mirip dengan dunia ninja. Setelah diidentifikasi palanet yang mirip dunia ninja itu juga berpenghuni ukurannya lebih kecil 8 kali dari ukuran planet dunia ninja. Dan mataharinya juga lebih kecil. Dan sepertinya peradaban disana lebih tinngi dibanding di planet dunia ninja. Akhirnya salah seorang dari mereka mengusulkan untuka mengunjungi planet itu. Tapi Sang kepala menolaknya dengan alasan butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk sampai di palanet itu bias dibilang 7 turunan baru nyampaek itupun dengan kecepatan yang paling cepat apalagi di agkasapun hamapa udara jadi tidak mungkin bias berkunjung kesana.

Mendengar pernyataan sang kepala yang dengan cepat menolak usulan lee, Shizune pun menaggapinya

"kurasa kita bias menciptakan alat atau kendaraan dengan tenaga cakta dari alam kita untuk mengunjungi planet itu. Apalagi fakta kalau planet itu peradabannya lebih tinggi dari dunia kita. mungkin kita bias berbagi informasi."

"aku setuju dengan Shizune"dukungan lee beserta yang lain kepada Shizune

"dan kurasa kau yang jadi ketua projojeknya saja mengingat kau yang menemukannya"Timpal Sasuke

"benar"tiba-tiba suara hokage memecahkan perdebatan ini

"hokage….."Semua mata tertuju pada hokage yang berada diluar ruangan dan sekarang menuju ketengah-tengah mereka.

"aku setuju dengan usulan Sasuke dan Shizune. Dan aku percaya pasti kau bias menyelesaikan projek ini."

"tapi hokage….."belum sempat Shikamaru melanjuatkan kata-katanya Nruto sudah memotongnya

"aku percaya kau bias karena 3 tahun yang lalu kau berhasil membuat suatu alat yang aku piker itu konyol untuk menciptakannya namun setelah satelit ini jadi dan banyak perubahan akibat alat yang kau ciptakan maka akau yakin kau pasti bias Shikamaru"Setelah dipojokkkn oleh semua orang yang mengikuti rapat beserta sang hokage Shikamaru pun menyetujui permintaan itu. Shikamaru menyetujui melaksanakan projek ini dengn syarat ia bukan ketua tim dan hannya sebgai penasehat .

"Baiklah aku setuju mengenai projek ini asalkan bukan aku ketuanya," Semua yang mendengarnya pun cengo saja

"Apa –apaan kau rambuat nanas itu sama saja kau menolak Projek ini" Naruto menolak pernyataan Shikamaru dan menginadahkan Wibawa bahwa dia seorang yang lain pun ikut membenarkan kata-kata sang Hokage

"iya…..Kau kan yang menemukan planet itu ,lagian siapa lagi coba yang pantas menjadi ketua projek ini,Kau kan disini oaring yang paling jenius stelah si sasuke" Kata Kiba,Sedangkan Sang empunya yang disangkut pautkan hannya mendengkus kesal karena dia dianggap di bawah Shikamaru.

"Terserah ,aku tidak peduli bukankan dulu kalian selalu mengatakan kalau projekku selalau mustahil terwujud. Terserah aku mau tidur MENDOUKUSEI"Shikamaru ngeloyor pergi meninggalakan ruangan rapat tanpa mempedulikan panggilan yang lain dan sopan santun kepada hokage. Shikamaru sudah malas berurusan dengan istri atau suami yang marah-marah padanya Dan juga kapok mengerjakan projek yang merepotkan serta beresiko seperti tahun yang lalu saat dia mengembangkan alat yang bernama satelit

TBC…..

teoerinya nagawur banget kan. Apabila ada yang tau mekanisme nya kerja pesawat luar angkasa bisa ngasih saran teorinya disisni.

Sekali lagi Ginko mohon saran dan kritikan dari para reader demi fanfic yang lebih baik lagi

**THANKS FOR YOUR READING **


	3. Chapter 3

Kehidupan ninja konoha

Desclaimer : masashi kishimoto

**Warning:**ooc ,banyak typo ,au,bahasa aneh crita abal –abal dan radak ngwur

Crita ini saya –buat hanya untuk kesenengan semata .

Thanks buat yang udah mau nyempetin liat fanficku yang abal-abal ini dan masih jauh dari kata bagus

Sebelumnya…..

"terserah ,aku tidak peduli bukankan dulu kalian selalu mengatakan kalau projekku selalau mustahil terwujud. Terserah aku mau tidur mendoukusei"shikamaru ngeloyor pergi meninggalakan ruangan rapat tanpa mempedulikan panggilan yang lain dan sopan santun kepada hokage. Shikamaru sudah malas berurusan dengan istri atau suami yang marah-marah padanya dan juga kapok mengerjakan projek yang merepotkan serta beresiko seperti tahun yang lalu saat dia mengembangkan alat yang bernama satelit.

Kehidupan Ninja Konoha

Semua peserta rapat mersa jengkel akibat ulah ketuanya tersebut. Semua yang dia sana hannya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Naruto yang disana hannya bisa menyarankan untuk para anggota membujuk shiakamaru dengan sabar

"Sabar…..sabar…. Control emosi kalian ya dan saya berharap kalian mau membujuknya dilain kesempatan mungkin hari ini dia masih lelah"

00000

Seminngu kemuadian…..

Karean terus dipaksa untuk menjalankan projek ini shikamaru akirnya menyerah dengan kepetusannya ia menuruti permintaan para anggotanya.

Singkat ceritaakhirnya dengan bantuan dari para shinobi 6 bualan kemudian terciptalah sebuah pesawat yang mirip dengan piring tebalik dan bisa terbang menggunakan cakra alam yang dikombinasikan dengan mesin roket dan pesawat.

0000000000000000=0000000000

"apakah semua sudah selesai shika"tanya hokage

"iya hokage –sama anda tinggal menunjuk seseorang untuk menjalankan misi ini"

"baiklah. Akan aku hubungi lagi setelah aku memutuskan siapa saja yang bakal menemanimu. Kau boleh pergi sekarang"

0000000000=0000000000000000

"ini yang akan turut bersamamu ke planet asing tersebutjika ada yang tidak cocock kau boleh protes"karena memang dasar shikamaru orang yang benci hal-hal yng merepotkan dia menerima saja usulan sang hokage tanpa melihat nama peserta

Dan inilah mereka sai,zetsu,shizune,shino,sasuke,lee,hanabi dan konohamaru yang saat ini tengah berada di lapang udara persiapan brefing menuju palanet baru tersebut. Shikamaru hannya bisa cengo melihat tinngkah para peserta misi.

Sai dengan ekspresi miss word nya dada-dada disertai senyum palsunya menyapa setiap orang yang lewat peserta.

"halo zetsu si mahluk venus trap" dicukin oleh zetsu. Tapi sai tidak peduli dan menyapa yang lain

"halo shizune yang cantik tapi gak laku"sai mendapat jitakan keras hadiah dai pujiannya kepada jitakan keras tersebut sai hannya mengaduh ria dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"halo shino mahluk serangga semoga seranggamu tidak mati waktu kamu tinggal"mendapat kata-kata itu shino jadi sedih dan mengacuhkan sai

"halo pantat ayam istrimu gak mengantarmu?kasihan!"Mendapat kata kata itu sasuke hannya mendetglare sai.

"halo lee cemumut yaw"mendapat semangat dari sai lee langsung tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

"halo Hnabi yang cantik dan tidak sombong maukah kau nanti jadi istri keduaku"segera setelah merayu hanabi sai mendapat jeweran dari ino yang dari tadi memang sudah disitu.

"baru aku tinggal sebentah kamu udah ngegoda wanita lain dasar buaya!"Ino marah –marah sambil menjewer kuping sai

"saying, tadi kan aku cuma bercanda saj dengan hanabi iyakan hanabi?"Tanya sai sambl memasang puppy eyesnya .

"eh?emang kapan kita tadi bercanda?"Jawab hanabi dengan polosnya.

Jawaban hanabi tersebut menambah rasa amarah ino pada menarik pergi sai dengan paksa sambil terus marah-marah

Shino memasang tampang sedihnya sambil terus-terus menciumi toples berisi peliharaannya setelah diingatkan sai tadi.

"baik-baik ya nanti waktu akau pergi jangan sampai telat makan aku sudah menyiapkan makanan kaliandiatas meja"kata shino pada serangganya.

Zetsu sedang sibuk meneliti setiap orang yang lewat di depannya.

"sai wajahnya putih banget menurutku dia mirip banget rambut pendek hitam canti manis tapi wajahnya kayak apa ya?.apakah dia vampire yang alergi matahari itu?lee gak modis banget masak rambut gayak mankok terbalik,udah gitu matanya kayak telor mta selera rambutnya aneh masak kayak pantat cantik banget bisa gak yak aku jadi dia sangat mirip dengan jiraya,kurang kerjaan banget."Inilah penelitian yang disipilkan zetsu

Shizune seperti orang gila muter-muter sambil bergumam tidak jelass

"nanti disana cowoknya ganteng apa enggak dan aku bisa dapet gebetan atau enggak ya?'gumam shizue

Hanabi teriak-terik kagak jelas meluapkan kebahagiaannya karena bisa ikut misi menggantikan neji.

"megahnya….."

sedangkan konohamaru lagi ngegodain para maid yang sedang menyiapakan barang.

"haloo kakak cantik udah punya pacar belum kalau belum ama aku aja"tawaran itu diucapkan konohamaru pada setiap maid yang lewat

Lee sedang sibuk push up buat menyiapakn fisik.

"10001,10002…."

Dan sasuke tenagah mesra-mesraan dengan sakura untuk meluapkan kesedihannya karena akan berpisah,

"nanti disana jaga kesehatan ,trus jangan dekat dekat denga shizune atau hanabi,kalau mereka menggodamu bilang ke aku dan blabalbl…"sakura menasehati sang suami panjang lebar kali tinngi sedangkan sasuke yang dinasehati cum bisa bilang ya saying .shikamaru cuma bisa iri bisa dibaikin kayak gitu sebelum brangkat. Tapi apa daya tadi malam temari ngambek karena tidak mau ditinngalain pergi oleh si shika.

Dan jadilah begini nasib shika ,berdiri diantara orang-orang dengan tinggat psikologi yang jauh diatas orang normal. Dalam hati dia cuma berdoa semoga nanti bisa tidur dalam pesawat dengan damai tanpa gangguan orang-orang hipernormal

0000=0000

"oke para penumpang pesawat segera kembali ketempat duduk dan pakai sabuk penganman kalian kita akan segera terbang"sasuke sebagai pilot mengintruksi penumpang melalaui headphonnya

"woaaa… kita akan terbang, paman bibi,kaka naruto aku akan terbang, dada…" dengan suara toanya konohamaru menyapa kakashi dan angko dari dalam pesawat.

"woi jangan katrok kayak kagak pernah naik terbang aja"tegur hanabi denagn suara toanya juga

Meninggalkan keributan kedua remaja tersebut, para penumpang lainnya segera memasang sabuk pengamannya setelah mendapat intruksi lama mengudara pesawat melaju dengan kecepatan karena itulah para penumpang pesawat sudah tidak takut melepas sabuk pengamannya dan berkeliaran di dalam pesawat,meneliti setiap bagian pesawat, terkusus zetsu.

"wah bintangnya lucu kedip-kedip kayak solmetku tobi. Ah nanti kalau pulang misi aku bawaain para akatsuki oleh-oleh bintang ah"

"iya kau benar zetsu. Sepertinya semua bintang lagi semangat masa muda makanya bersinar terus. Aku ingin kayak bintang bisa bersinar terus sepanjang masa. Bintang kau adalah motivasiku"lee berkata demikian sambil mengepalkan tangan.

Shino dipesawat yang melihat bintang bukan malah senang tetapi malah semakin bertambah sedih karena teringat akan kenangan manisnya bersama kunang-kunag kesayangannya. Sebenarnya shino sangat ingin menagis sejadi-jadinya untuk meluapkan kesedihannya namun demi imej dia menahan semua itu dan terus menatap sang bintang yang berpedar demi meluapkan rasa rindunya pada sang mahluk species insekta tersebut.

Semakin lama shino mengamati sang bintang rasa kesal nya pada shikamaru semakin memuncak ,mengingatkan ia pada kata-kata shika waktu dia izin membawa serangganya

"kita gak bisa nyediaain leb serannga di dalam pesawat dan kurasa itu tidak muat".

Dan sepertinya keputusan shika sangat tepat. Kalau shino dibolehkan membawa serangganya, yang ada mereka tidak jadi ke planet asing tersebut malah digantikan dengan serangga – serangga milik shino. Kenapa gak muat alasnnya klasik shino gak mau membeda-bedakan serannga miliknya jadi bisa dipastikan kalau serannganya boleh dibawa pesawatnya tidak muat.

000=00000

"woi konohamaru berhenti kau ,apa katamu aku lebih katrok dari kamu"teriak hanabi mengejar konohamaru yang mengatainya katrok gara-gara ia mabuk udara. Dan inilah yang terjadi selanjutnya hanabi dan konohamaru kejar kejaran. Konohamaru berputar-putar mengelilingi pesawat,naik meja turun kursi dan selanjutnya mereka berdua tanpa sengaja menginjak kepala shikamaru yang tenagh tertidur pulas dan menyelelami alam kepalanya seperti terinjak dan sakit sekali shika segera bangun dan mencari penyebabya . Mendapati dua orang yang tengah berlarian dalm pesawat. Wajahnya langsung merah padam.

"woi kalian berdua bisa diem gak gue baru saja tidur kalau kalian mau main-main diluar senang hati akan kulempar kalian berdua keluar pesawat"medapati terikan terseburt kedua remaja itu hanya berdiam diri sambil bersembunyi di balik pintu dan berbisik-bisik menyalahkan satu sama lain. Mereka ketakutan setelah shika diam mereka kejar-kejaran diabaikan shika menggunkan jurus bayangannya

0000000=00000000

"diem disini aku mau melanjutkan tidurku"shikamru membekap mulut mereka berdua dan menggantung kaki mereka di langit-langit hal itu sai memasang wajah senyum plasunya dan berkata

"selamat menikmati jadi kelelawar"mendapat sidiran itu merka berdua hannya bisa melotot lee memberi mereka semngat masa mudanya

"ah kalian benar –benar dalam masa semangat masa muda yang luar biasa aku akan mencontoh kalian:"walhasi jadi tigalah kelelawar yang menggantung di langit-langit pesawat.

skeep time

"sasuke pencet tombol itu dan kau shizune tarik remnya."

"shika gue gak kuat!"

Bum…..

Jatuhlah sang pesawat dalam area yang amat bau berdebu dan penuh yang tengah ada dalam pesawat buru-buru keluar takut pesawat meledak. Merek yang telah berada diluar langsung mutah –mutah berjamaah mencium bau busuk dari TPA tempat mereka mendarat.

"totally fail mission"kata shikamaru mengamati para anggotanya,lingkungan sekitar dan pesawatnya.

"ini benar-benar buruk"timpal sasuke menaggapi ekspresi shikamaru yang terliahat muram

Setelah menunggu cukup lama ternyata pesawat piring terbang tersebut baik-baik saja tidak meledak seperti yang shikamaru bayangkan

"sepertinya pesawat kita tidak meledak shika kau terlalau berlebihan…." Belum selesai shizune menlanjutkan kata-katanya

Bum…bum bum…bum

Bunyi suara ledakan mesin pesawat persis dengan dugaan yang disekitar pesawat refleks berlari menghindari sai segera melukis burung sambil berlari untuk menyelamatkan para teman- temannya.

**Tbc**

**Bagaimana kelanjutan kehidupan mereka diplanet asing atau bumi?**

**Bisakah mereka kembali ke tempat asal?kalau mau tau kelanjutannya silahkan komen apakah ficku pantas dilanjutkan.**

**Sorry ficku datar banget**.


End file.
